everything for you
by miss.twinkel.in.tubbyland
Summary: Hinta jadi cewek paling populer di sekolahnya . Tapi dari semua cowok yg suka sama Hinata , Hinata lebih milih Kiba . Kenapa ? YATTA ! My first fic ! baca yaa ..


**Hallo hallo ****minna-saaaaaaaaaaaan~~**

**Ini fic pertama ku loohh..**

**Maaf ya kalo jayus , jelek , ancur , pokoknya sejenisnya..**

**Maklumin yaa, pemulaa..**

**Hmm.. berhubung ini fic pertama jadi Cuma bisa bikin ONESHOT. **

**Mm. Kalo disini ada nama FIRA, itu nama author looh.. *ditimpuk***

**Douzo ****Yoroshiku ne~**

**Fic ini gak butuh FLAME !**

**Kalo flamer mau baca .**

**Baca aja, tapi kalo mau ngeflame mending gak usah baca !! **

**Para virtfam ku yang mampir.**

**Ripiu sangat diharapkan !!**

**Fic pertama niihh~~ XDDD**

**Disclaimer :: YA FIRA LAAAHHH !! *dibakar bang Masashi***

**Pairing :: tentu aja KIBAHINA !! *digorok Naruto***

**Rate :: T , gak bakal berubah !**

**Warning :: OOC tingkat tinggi , OC yang buruk , fic yang gaje tapi ****tetep harus**** baca !!**

**Ok , let's beginn ..**

Di pagi hari yang ceraahh .. burung masih bercuit-cuit , anginnya masih sejuk dan jalanan masih sepi tiba-tiba ada anak perempuan berteriak(a/ **halah lebai**) "KYAA !!"

"kamu kenapa, Hinata ??" kakak laki-laki perempuan bernama Hinata itu datang ke dapur dengan tergesa-gesa.

"ahh .. Neji nii-san .. ii--inii~~" Hinata menunjukan tamagoyaki yang dia masak utk kakak dan ayahnya gosoong.

"hah?? Makanan itu maksudmu?" Neji menunjuk tamagoyaki yang gosong.

"ii--iyaa" Hinata menunduk, dalam hati ia merasa bersalah.

"Loh? Loh? Ada apa ini??" tiba-tiba ayahnya Hinata dan Neji datang ke dapur. Hinata menunduk lebih dalam.

"ah, Hinata.. Tidak usah sedih begituu.. Apapun yang Hinata masak. Pasti enak di lidah otousan.." papanya menghibur "iya ! karena kamu memasaknya dengan cintaa.." Neji melanjutkan(a/ **cuih !! menjijaykan !!**)

"**PASTI RASANYA PALING ENAK SEDUNIA !!**" kata Neji dan ayahnya, Hiashi kompakan.

"otousaan~~ nii-san~~" begronnya Hinata taman bunga.

Hinata melirik jam dinding "ya ampun ! udah jam seginii ! aku harus cepat menyiapkan bekal !!" Hinata panik sendiri.

"sini nii-san bantu." Neji ikut membantu Hinata. Akhirnya setelah selesai.

XxxxXxxxX

"dah nii-san! Dah otousan!" Hinata melambaikan tangan ke ayah dan kakaknya.

"Hinata, kamu hati-hati ada apa-apa langsung telpon otousan!!"

"iya hina-chan!! Apalagi di sekitar sini banyak cowok" Neji ikut memberi petuah(a/ **jaahh petuah**!).

"tenang aja! Aku kan udah besar!! Daann kalau kalian tidak berangkat sekarang kalian bisa telat looh.." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk jam tangannya.

"oke! Ja Hina-chaaaaaan.." papa dan kakaknya melambaikan tangan dari mobil. "Itterashai !!" Hinata melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi.

Saat ia melihat jam tangan, "hah? Gawat!! Udah jam segini!! Aku juga harus berangkat!!" Hinata berlari ke dalam rumah dan mengambil tasnya. Lalu berjalan ke sekolah.

XxxxXxxxX

_**(konohagakure high school)**_

"ohayou, Hinata-chaann.." sapa anak laki-laki yang melihat Hinata.

"ah, Naruto-kun! Ohayou.." balas Hinata sambil tersenyum. Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar.

Tiba-tiba, "**minggir!!**" ada anak laki-laki yang datang naik motor dan hampir menabrak Hinata jika Hinata gak ditarik Naruto.

"hei!! Kiba! Hati-hati dong!!" Naruto berteriak.

"ah, Naruto-kun. Arigato" kata Hinata sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"makanya! Kalo mau nampang jangan ditengah jalan!! huh" Kiba memarkirkan motornya lalu berjalan ke kelas.

Mata Hinata terus mengikuti Kiba, "mm.. Naru-kun. Dia itu siapa sih??" Hinata memalingkan matanya ke Naruto.

"dia itu Inuzuka Kiba kelas 11-A. Sebetulnya sih gak jahat, tapi omongannya ketus banget." Naruto menjawab

"oohh.." Hinata cuma ber-ooh ria.

Padahal dalam hatii, "_wa—waaaahh.. Kibaa.. keren banget !!!!_" innernya udah treak-treak.

"oh, gitu ya.. aku ke kelas deh! Ja ne ! Naru-kuunn.." Hinata berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

XxxxXxxxX

_**(waktu istirahat di konohagakure high school)**_

"haaii Kiba.." sapa Hinata di koridor.

Kiba yang dari tadi lagi ngedengerin mp3 melirik Hinata, "siapa kamu??"

"ah iya!! Aku Hyuuga Hinata kelas 11-B yang tadi pagi hampir kamu tabrak." Hinata langsung ngomong panjang lebar.

"kau mau apa??" kata Kiba males.

"a-aaku" Hinata gugup. "apa sih! Buang waktu aja!" Kiba berjalan pergi.

Tapi Hinata memegang lengannya. "a--aku suka kamu..mau kan jadian denganku??" akhirnya pengakuan Hinata keluar, Hinata yang gugup banget, muka udah blush abis.

"hah?" Kiba langsung nengok Hinata.

"ma--mau kan??" Hinata ngeberaniin diri ngeliat Kiba. Kiba ngelepasin tangan Hinata dari lengannya, "nggak mau." -**JLEB**- kata-kata Kiba dalem banget.

Anak-anak cowok yang ngedenger langsung heboh ngatain Kiba belagu lah, sombong lah, sok jual mahal lah, gak punya mata lah, sampe ada yang ngatain Kiba gak suka cewek , lebai-lebai deh!

Tapi Hinata yang gak trima ditolak langsung buka mulut, "e--emangnya alasan kamu nolak aku apa?"

"males. Gak penting. Lagipula kalau cuma itu yang pengen kamu omongin lebih baik kamu urungkan aja niatmu." Jawab Kiba dingin.

"ukh! Kalau itu alasannya! Aku bakal terus usaha sampe jawaban kamu iya!!" kata Hinata sambil lari ke kelasnya.

Sedangkan Kiba di datengin Shikamaru(a/ **GYAAA!! SUAMIKU MUNCUUULL!! GYAAAA!! ***di timpuk tipi 1 trek*), "hei! Kau tuh tipenya kaya apa sih?" tanya Shikamaru to the point.

"tipe apa?" Kiba nyopot mp3nya.

"cewek lah!" Shikamaru emosi sendiri.

"gak ada. Emang napa?" Kiba ngeliat Shikamaru males.

"tadi Hinata kan? Kau tuh gak tau dia cewek paling populer?"

"alah. Gak penting amat sih. Udah deh. Urus ajah cewekmu si Fira-Fira itu(a/**yaTTAA ada FIRA LOOOOHH !! ***dibom reader merusak suasana*).Kau mau ikut aku ke kelas gak. Kalo gak yaudah" Kiba masang mp3nya lagi trus jalan ke kelas.

Shikamaru Cuma geleng-geleng kepala trus ke kelas 10-A kelas ceweknya, Fira(a/**GYAHAHAHA ADA FIRA LAGII !! gue tepak noh si jin kuncir 4!! GYAHAHAHA! XXXXDDD**)

XxxxXxxxX

_**(**__**Selasa di KHG)**_

"Ohayou, Kibaa!" Hinata pagi-pagi dateng buat nyapa Kiba.

Sedangkan Kiba Cuma ngelirik ogah-ogahan. Tapi Hinata gak nyerah sampe situ aja. Dia terus-terusan deketin Kiba.

Waktu istirahat, "Kiba, ini aku buatin bekal" Hinata muncul di kelas Kiba.

"gak butuh aku lebih suka roti" Kiba pergi kluar kelas.

Nggakk belom nyerahhhhh. Hinata kan pantang menyerah!!.

Waktu pulang, "Kiba, sini aku aja yang bersihin motor kamu." "gak perlu" Kiba langsung nyalain motor dan pergi.

"hh~~aku gak bakal nyerahh!!" latar belakangnyanya api merah membara, akhirnya Hinata pulang.

XxxxXxxxX

_**(Rabu di KGH)**_

"Kibaaaaaaaaaa.. Kibaa kamu dimanaa??" Hinata keliling sekolah nyariin Kiba.

Padahal di taman, "Kib, kau dicari Hinata-chan tuh." Kata Sai.

"alah. Paling dia mau ngasih hal-hal aneh" Kiba meneruskan baca majalah.

"kenapa sih kamu gak suka padanya??" kata Sai sambil ngelanjutin ngelukis.

"haaaaahh! Aku gak bisa jadian sama dia, baka!!" Kiba mulai ngamuk.

"yaelah gak usah pake ngamuk napa! Tapi kalau aku sih rela ngelakuin apa aja biar bisa jadian Hinata-chan" tanpa sadar Sai ngelukis muka Hinata di kanvasnya yang bertema 'safe our earth'.

"mm. Sai emang Hinata termasuk dari tema safe our earth ya?" Kiba ngelirik lukisan Sai.

"ah? Hinata?? Hahaha lucky day!!" Sai ketawa-tawa gaje.

"apanya? Lukisan kamu kan jadi ancur gitu." Kata Kiba sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"ya beruntung lah. Kan jarang-jarang aku bisa ngelukis Hinata-chan!! Dia tuh terlalu manis kalo di lukis asal. Dan sekarang kan aku gak asal!! GYAHAHA!!(a/ **yaoloohh.. gua siap dah kalo mau si bakar FCnya Sai**)" Sai bener-bener sarap tingkat tinggi.

"-sigh-" Kiba udah siap aja mau pergi tapi tiba-tiba Sai ngomong, "Ah! Kluar topik pembicaraan!!" treak Sai tiba-tiba.

"masa?? Emang kita lagi ngobrolin apa?" tanya Kiba tanpa dosa.

"itu loh.. Hinata-chan.. kenapa kamu gak suka dia??" kata Sai dengan muka ice princenya(a/**Sai critanya udah normal ageh**).

"aku gak suka sama dia!" Kiba ngeliat muka Sai bentar trus ngomong, "kenapa gak kamu aja yang nembak dia?"

"hh~~ kakaknya itu kan rokkie nomor 1 se-konoha. Yang ngedeketin pasti di ajak berantem dan akhirnya kalah. Kakaknya terlalu kuat. Hh~~" kata Sai panjang lebar.

"sister complex" jawab Kiba singkat tanpa ngeliat Sai.

"hmm.. sebenernya sih ada peraturan tak tertulis diantara anak cowok tentang Hinata-chan." Kata Sai serius.

"oh ya?" Kiba lagi-lagi ngomong singkat tanpa peduli sama sekali.

"ya! Peraturannya itu 'mengawasi Hinata-chan tanpa menyentuhnya'"

"Kaya barang aja. Udah deh gak penting. Aku mau ke kelas." Kata Kiba sambil jalan ke kelas.

"hh~~ gak nyangka Kiba itu cakep-cakep buta." Kata Sai sambil ngeliatin Kiba yang cuma keliatan punggungnya. Dan ngelanjutin ngelukis Hinata.

XxxxXxxxX

_**(**__**di sisi lain)**_

"hiks-hiks kenapa sih Kiba gak suka padakuu??" Hinata mengeluh sendiri di belakang sekolah.

"apa.. daya tarikku kurang? Padahal hampir semua cowok di skolah ini suka padakuu.. tapi dia nggak??" Hinata mulai nangis.

Tapi waktu dia inget sesuatu tentang Kiba, "_AHA!! Aku tau!! hahaha_" inner Hinata treak-treak waktu inget Kiba suka baca majalah foto model.

"pasti itu daya tarik yang belum aku miliki." Setelah ingat itu dia langsung lari ke lokernya dan mengambil baju.

XxxxXxxxX

_**(di halaman belakang sekolah)**_

"Ki-kii--kiba.." -BRR- sapa Hinata, padahal Hinata menggigil kedinginan.

Saat Kiba nengok ke arah Hinata, "ka-kamu ini bodoh banget sih. Masa musim dingin gini pake baju renang??" bentak Kiba

"aa--aa-aku kira kamu menyukai gaya seperti ini.." -BRR- kata Hinata sambil menggigil.

"Hinata. Seharusnya kamu bersikap wajar." Kata Kiba dengan sinisnya.

"hah?" Hinata tak dengar jelas ucapan Kiba karna kedinginan.

"gini aja ya, apa kamu gak mikir! Kalo aku suka sama kamu pasti aku akan bilang iya saat kamu tembak tanpa memikirkanmu yang pake baju renang. Sikapmu yang seperti ini menyusahkanku tau!!" kata Kiba dengan sedikit membentak.

'_menyusahkan._.' kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Hinata.

"ma-maa-maaff.. hiks-hiks" Hinata yang tidak bisa menahan air matan menutup mukanya.

"-sigh-" keluh Kiba yang mulai terganggu sama pemandangan cewek nangis di depannya.

Kalo mau jujur, sebenernya Kiba sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak akan jadian denganmu. Tapi bolehlah kalo Cuma pulang bareng." Kata Kiba sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"eeh??" Hinata menghapus air matanya. "jangan malah tanya-tanya, dong!! Mau pulang nggak! Cepet pake baju yang bener!!" kata Kiba ketus, tapi ada sedikit blush pada pipinya.

"ah iya. Tunggu sebentar yaa.." kata Hinata sambil lari ke ruang ganti.

XxxxXxxxX

_**(setelah 10 manit)**_

"maaf lama.." ucap Hinata saat melihat muka Kiba yang bete berat.

"hn. Ayo!" Kiba langsung jalan tanpa mempedulikan Hinata.

"hari ini kamu gak bawa motor ya??" kata Hinata yang ngeliat Kiba jalan kluar sekolah tanpa mampir di tempat parkir.

"ya" jawab Kiba singkat.

XxxxXxxxX

Di jalan inner Hinata tidak berhenti berbicara, "_kyaaa,_ _senangnya!! baru kali ini Kiba menanggapiku. Senang. Senang_ _.senang!_" dan sepanjang jalan juga Hinata terus tersenyum.

"semoga besok turun salju lagi.." Hinata bergumam. "apa enaknya?" Kiba menanggapi.

Dan Hinata melihat boneka salju, "AH, ada boneka saljuu.. Lucu banget. Kiba, bikin yuk!!"

"**huh**" Kiba ngelirik Hinata sinis.

"a--maaff!! Aku terlalu senang. Jadi cerewet gini." Hinata mulai menyadari kebetean Kiba.

"kamu emang cerewet... tapi aku juga terbiasa ngomong blak-blakan sih." Kata Kiba sedikit curhat.

"a-apa kamu juga bicara seperti ini di rumah??" Hinata agak kaget.

"ya, ibuku malah lebih blak-blakan lagi" ucapan Kiba itu ngebuat Hinata bener-bener ngeri ngebayanginnya. "mm.. pokoknya lebih terbuka dan ketus daripada akuu. hehe" kata Kiba sambil senyum.

"_wwa--waahh.. Kiba punya_ _ekspresi manis beginii.. ucapannya memang ketus tapi_ _kelihatannya ia senang.. aku ingin lihat lagi senyumannya dan_ _semua ekspresinya._" Inner Hinata.

Hinatapun berjalan cepat, karna ia ketinggalan beberapa langkah dari Kiba. Tiba-tiba, "eh, eh.. kyaa" Hinata terpeleset dan hampir jatuh tapi tubuhnya ditahan Kiba, jadi dia gak jatuh. "aah.. arigato" kata Hinata sambil membenarkan bajunya.

"makanya kalo jalan yang benar, baka!" kata Kiba marah-marah.

"_hihi walaupun ia kasar. Pasti ia khawatir_ _denganku._" Inner Hinata.

"eh. Gyaa.." Hinata terpeleset lagi dan jatuh menimpa Kiba, mereka jatuh berdua. "aduh!" ternyata kepala Kiba terbentur agak keras.

"ah, Kiba. Kamu gakpapa kan??" kata Hinata sambil ngebantu Kiba berdiri.

"kamu tuh ceroboh banget sih!" bentak Kiba.

"maaf yaa.." kata Hinata lalu mencium pipi Kiba.

"apa yang kamu lakukan!!" Kiba histeris sendiri dan langsung blushing tingat tinggi.

"loh? Itu obat, nii-san bilang, kalau orang sakit dicium akan cepat sembuh" Hinata mengucapkannya dengan muka innocent.

"**kamu ditipu kakakmu tau!!**" Kiba mulai ngamuk-ngamuk.

"masa?? Nggak kok. Bener! Waktu aku terluka, aku di cium nii-san, aku rasanya sudah sembuh." Innocent MODE: ON.

"cih ! sial!!" gumam Kiba kesal.

"hehehehe" yaah.. Hinata Cuma tertawa geli ngeliat muka blushing Kiba.

"udah sekarang ayo pulang. Hujan salju makin deras." Kata Kiba sambil jalan. Dan Hinata baru saja mendapat pesan dari ayahnya agar pulang bareng ayahnya dan menunggu ayahnya di stasiun.

"ah! Kiba. Tunggu!" Hinata menarik tangan Kiba.

"kenapa?"

"Trimakasih atas hari ini. Selama bersamamu tadi aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang menarik tentang dirimu. Aku pulang bareng ayahku." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Gak kerasa Kiba ngerasa kecewa gak jadi mengantar Hinata ke rumah. Tapi pikiran itu langsung di tepis olehnya. Saat Kiba baru membalikan badan ingin pulang, "Hachii!!" Hinata bersin. Akhirnya Kiba membalikan badan lalu melepas syal yang ia pakai dan mengalungkannya langsung di leher Hinata. "eh??" Hinata mulai salah tingkah, mukanya meraah bangett.

"kamu harus menunggu ayahmu kan?" Kiba juga mulai blushing. "ii--iya" apalagi Hinata "ini jangan dilepas. Kalau kau masuk angin, aku bisa dipukul ibuku karna membiarkan anak perempuan kedinginan." "ah. Iya.. arigato.." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"yasudah. Aku mau pulang." Kiba segera membalikan badannya agar Hinata tidak melihat muka blushingnya.

"ah ya hati-hatii.." Hinata melambaikan tangan senang.

Ia memegang syal yang ada di lehernya terus menerus. Dan dibalik pohon ada seseorang melihat mereka berdua, dan tersenyum licik. Akhirnya ia berjalan ke stasiun dan menunggu ayahnya.

"Hinata!" ternyata ayahnya sudah ada di stasiun. "ah! Otousan!" kat Hinata saat melihat ayahnya turun dari kereta.

"otousan, mobilnya mana??" Hinata clingukan mencari mobilnya.

"haha.. mobil kita rusak. Tadi otousan taruh di bengkel.." jawab ayahnya.

"oohh.. yasudah! Kita pulang yuk.. aku mau masak yang enak buat otousan dan nii-san." Kata hinata riang. "ayoo" balas ayahnya akhirnya mereka jalan kaki sampai rumahnya.

XxxxXxxxX

Setelah sampai. "nii-saann. Aku pulaaanngg!!" triak Hinata saat sampai rumah.

"ah, Hina-chan!! Kamu darimana saja?? Nii-san kan khawatir!!" kata Neji sambil memeluk Hinata.

"a-aduh nii-saann.. udah ku bilang. Aku udah besaarr.. haha" canda Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan Neji."gomen nii-san.. tadi aku jemput otousan duluu.." lanjut Hinata.

"oh gituu.. yaudah gakpapa, sekarang lebih baik kamu ganti baju. Dan--eh, syal siapa itu??" petuah Neji yang panjang terputus waktu liat syal yang ada di leher Hinata.

"ah, inii--rahasiaaaa" Hinata lari ke kamar sambil tertawa.

"uuhh.. Hina-chan sekarang pakai rahasia-rahasiaan.." keluh Neji berlinang air mata(a/**hoek! Dibunuh chii-chan dah gue bikin Neji lebai gini..**).

Tiba-tiba Neji mendapat telpon...---(a/**lagi ngobrol. A.k.a males ngetik**).

"ya. Trimkasih infonya." Neji lalu menutup telponnya.

XxxxXxxxX

_**(Kamis di KGHS)**_

"Ohayou, Kiba!!" sapa Hinata saat melihat Kiba memarkir motornya.

"-" Kiba Cuma melirik sekilas.

"ah! Kepalamu udah sembuh yaa??" kata Hinata saat melihat kepala Kiba.

"berisik ah! Cuma diantar pulang aja banyak ngomong!" bentak Kiba yang mulai grogi ngeliat Hinata.

"aaaahh.. kamu itu gak jujur banget sih? Aku tau kamu pasti udah mulai suka sama aku.. hehe" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar..

"udah ah! Rese!" Kiba baru mau membalikan badan, tapi tiba-tiba ada panah mainan yang menempel di dahinya. "ap-apa ini!" Kiba kaget sendiri.

"loh? Panah mainan? Bahaya banget" kata Hinata sambil melepaskan panah mainan itu dari dahi Kiba.

"kalau itu panah sungguhan. Kamu pasti mati." Kata Neji dengan dinginnya.

"loh? Nii-san? Ngapain sih!" Hinata mulai kikuk. "ternyata kamu yang berani mendekati adikku yang manis." Desis Neji. "oh kau itu kakak yang sister complex? Kurang kerjaan banget sampe berbuat kaya gini." Kata Kiba sinis.

"nii--niisann.. jangan diaa.." suara Hinata terdengar memelas.

"diam, Hinata!" Neji sedikit membentak. "**a-- Kiba lari!**" Hinata berteriak menyuruh Kiba lari dari kakaknya yang memang paling kuat se-Konoha.

"hah?" Kiba yang masih gak tau sikon malah diem aja.

Tiba-tiba Neji sudah memegang kerah Kiba, "jauhi adikku. Atau—ukh!" gertakan Neji terhenti saat meresa sedang ditimpuki bola salju.

"Hinata??" Neji melepaskan cengkraman kerah Kiba. Tapi Hinata tetap menimpukinya bola salju, "hentikan, Hinata." Neji berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari timpukan Hinata.

"nii-san yang berhenti!! Hentikan berbuat seperti itu!! Apa nii-san gak tau! Selama ini aku yang berusaha dekat dengan Kiba karna--" Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya, lalu merangkul lengan Kiba, "a-aku suka Kibaa..." mukanya blush abis.

"tapi laki-laki ini ti--" "**NGGAAKK!! NII-SAN JAHAT! TEGA MENYAKITI KIBA!! AKU BENCI NII-SAN!!!**" Hinata memutus kata-kata Neji yang ingin merendahkan Kiba.

'_benci_i..' kata-kata Hinata itu terngiang di otak Neji. "ta-tapi aku kan yang selalu melindungimu.. kenapa kamu benci onii, Hina?"

Neji ambruk karna sedih(a/**skrg FCnya Neji udah bawa obor pgn bunuh fira**)

"ah, nii-saan" Hinata juga merasa bersalah pada kakaknya tersebut.

"hei, kalau kau tidak mau dibenci adikmu. Lebih baik restui hubungan kami, **nii-san.**" Kata Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

"**huh!**" Neji yang menyadari ucapan Kiba langsung melihat ke arah Kiba, "**CUMA HINA-CHAN YANG BOLEH MEMANGGILKU NII-SAN!!!**"

"week.. ayo Hinata.." Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya ke Neji lalu berlari ke dalam sekolah sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"ah.. apa nii-san gakpapa??" tanya Hinata cemas sambil berlari.

"tenang saja dia tidak akan apa-apa. Dan pengakuan cintamu tadi luar biasa loh." Puji Kiba.

Hinata mukanya, wuiddih jangan tanya semerah apa.. "tapi gak masalah." Lanjut Kiba sambil berhenti berlari.

"hah??" tanya Hinata yang masih blush.

"ya. Jawabanku yang waktu itu udah berubah." Jawab Kiba enteng. "yang ma--ah! Yang itu?" Hinata mengingat pengakuan cintanya.

"yap. Masih berlaku kan?" kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"haha pasti!!" Hinata tidak lagi blushing malah dia tertawa. "jadi sekarang kita jadian kan?" tanya Kiba, Hinata cuma menganggukan kepala aja sambil tersenyum.

"pasti kakakmu marah-marah deh ngeliat kita gini." Kata Kiba tiba-tiba

"eh?"

"ahahahaha seru nih!!" tawa Kiba

"hhaaha mungkin.." Hinata pun ikut tertawa senang.

"_percintaan ini memang baru mulai. Tapi sekarang, aku seneng banget !!" _inner Hinata.

XxxxXxxxX

_**(di tempat Neji)**_

"ukh!! Apa-apaan ini.. masa aku kalah dengan anak itu!" gerutu Neji.

"cih! sial" Neji memukulkan tangannya ke aspal.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Neji, "Ohayou, Neji-senpai"

Neji menoleh, "ah, Tenten.."

"Neji-senpai kok duduk di aspal? Bajunya kotor loh.." kata Tenten sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Neji bangun.

"a--ah iya.. arigato Tenten." Jawab Neji sambil meraih tangan Tenten.

"sama-sama, senpai" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum lagi.

Dan menurut Neji senyuman itulah yang bisa menandingi senyum Hinata, imoutonya.

"_mungkin aku memang terlalu sister complex selama ini.." _inner Neji.

"Tenten, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Neji

"pulang, senpai" jawab Tenten dengan polosnya.

"ayo aku antar." Tawar Neji sambil menggandeng tangan Tenten.

"ah, se-senpai" Tenten blushing.

"--" Neji hanya tersenyum lalu tetap berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Tenten.

_**_Everything for you**__** _**_

_**_FIN_**_

_............................................................................................................_

Ntah kenapa rasanya pengucapan salam disini semua ohayou ..

Apakah di Konoha tak ada malam dan siang ?? (pertanyaan yang gak pnting dijawab). Daaann, tolong ripiunya dong senpai-senpai dan reader sekaliaaann..

Fira sangat mengharapkan loooh ..

_**.......................................................................**__**....................................................**_

**Talkshow**

**.......................................................................**

**Fira : halo readerr !! salam kenal yaa .. *senyum manis***

**Reader : halo juga firaaa .. *senyum manis***

**Neji: *dateng bawa golok* HEH !! seenaknya aja lu salam kenal-salam kenal !! Imej gue yang cool , cakep , nan elit lo jadi sistercomplex !! Sompret !!**

**Fira : hehehe *tawa tanpa dosa* tapi kan gue pemula , Neji ..**

**Maklumin dong ..**

**Kiba : Akamaru mana , Fir ? *clingukan***

**Fira : hah ?? Akamaru ? iya ya .. mana dia.. *ikutan clingukan***

**Hinata : mm.. Fira-san.. a--aku kok bukan sama Naruto-kun ?? *gaya dgn jari seperti biasa***

**Neji : --**

**Kiba : Neji , bantuin gua cari Akamaru pake mata lo itu dong ! *mulai prustasi***

**Fira : haduh , maaf Hina-chaan.. Di fic keduaku kamu sama Naruto.. jadi takut-takud reader bosenn.. hehe *nepok-nepok pundak hina***

**Naruto : hoi !! tengkiu ya !! *treak pake toa***

**Fira : APANYAA ?? *nyolong speker mesjid***

**Naruto : hahaha gua disini jadi keren!! *sarap sendiri***

**Fira : hehehe *senyum bangga***

**Naruto : *tiba-tiba nada bicaranya brubah* tapi kenapa lu jadiin Hinata gue sama Kibaa.. *ekornya muncul 1***

**Kiba : AKAMARUUU !!! *masih nyari guguknya***

**Fira : hehehe maapp ! ntar di fic ke2 lo am Hinata kok. *narik Hinata ke Naruto***

**Hinata : *blushing***

**Naruto : Yaudah gua mau pacaran dulu dah ! Babbai SEMUAA !! *abis dadah-dadahan ilang***

**Kiba : AKAMARUUUU !!! MPUS MPUUUUUUS *emang kucing***

**Fira + Neji : *sweatdrop***

**Sai : *dateng dgn muka tersenyum* haii !**

**Shika : *dtg dgn menawannya* oy !**

**Tenten : makasih ya , fir .. munculin gue.. *senyum***

**FiraNejiKiba : ****hai !!**

**Fira : sama-sama , Tenten..**

**Tenten : *ilang***

**Fira : Jaaahh.. ntuh anak maen ilang ajah !!**

**Kiba : Sai , lo liat Akamaru gak ??**

**Sai : anjing kecil pemalu yang bau itu ya ? (seperti biasa jujur tanpa dosa)**

**Kiba : *ngeluarin clurit* *hawa membunuh***

**ShikaFira : *asik pacaran***

**Neji : Kib , anjing lo gak ketemu !! udah ah gua cape !**

**Kiba : *udah siap gorok Sai* hah? Kagak ada ?**

**Neji : he eh !**

**Kiba : AKAMARUUUUU !! *treak dramatis***

**Fira : BRISIK !!**

**Kiba : Fiiraaaa.. anjing gua kenapa-napa lo yang gua bunuh.. *hawa membunuh yang srius***

**Fira : ha--****haha .. maap.. *kikuk sendiri***

**Kiba : *ngeluarin celurit***

**Fira : HUWAA !! SHIKA TOLONG !!! *sembunyi dibalik Shika***

**Shika : *udah molor dengan nyenyaknya***

**Fira : a--apa ! *swt ngeliat shika* BANGUN SHIKAAA !! *goyang2 badan shika***

**Shika : zzzz *tetep molor dgn indahnya***

**Fira : HUWAAAAAAA !!! *kabur***

**Kiba : *ngejar dgn napsu* SINI LOO !!**

**Fira : hosh hosh.. *ngosngosan* pokoknya reader semua ripiu yah .. maap aneh .. tapi tetep musti ripiu. Kritik dan saran kalian sangat dibutuhkan. Trimakasih. Sekarang saia harus lari lagi menyelamatkan diri .. dadaaah *lari lagi***

**Kiba : YAK ! DOAKAN SAYA YA !! *treak smbil lari***

**Reader : apanyaa ?? *ada yang ngunyah popcron , ngerekam pake handycam , juga poto2 adegan kejar2an KibaFira***

**Kiba : doain si Fira ketangkep ! biar bisa gua gorok !! *ngacungin cluritnya tinggi2***

**Reader : AMIIINN !! *mengamini dgn khusyunya***

**Fira : HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! *lari keliling dunia(kaya lagu ya?)***

**.......................................................................**

**RIPIU **

**RIPIU**

**RIPIU**

**RIPIU**

**RIPIU**

**OKEH !!!**


End file.
